fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fineasz i Ferb po trzynastce/Zerwanie
__NOEDITSECTION__ Jest to pierwszy odcinek serii Fineasz i Ferb po trzynastce. Izabela jest załamana - nie może znieść związku z Baljeetem, którego do tej pory wykorzystywała, by zdobyć serce Fineasza. Za namową Milly, postanawia z nim zerwać. Tymczasem Fineasz i Ferb chcą zrobić Fretce niespodziankę. Bohaterowie: *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Milly *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Greta *Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *Heinz Dundersztyc *Pepe Pan Dziobak Fabuła : Mimo iż dzień był słoneczny i upalny, Izabela leżała na łóżku głową do dołu, cała zapłakana. Miała już trzynaście lat. Była już ubrana i uczesana, jednak od rana nie wychodziła z pokoju. Vivian była ponura, gdyż nie wiedziała o co chodzi córce. Wtem zadzwonił dzwonek. Iza go jednak nie usłyszała. Drzwi otworzyła jej matka, zaś za progiem stała Greta. : – Dzień dobry pani. Izabela dzwoniła do mnie, abym ją odwiedziła. : – Iza jest na górze. Od rana płacze, a ja nie wiem o co jej chodzi. – powiedziała ze smutkiem Vivian. : – Spokojnie, spróbuję ją pocieszyć. – powiedziała Greta i pobiegła po schodach na górę. : Kiedy weszła do pokoju koleżanki, zobaczyła ją tulącą się do poduszki. :- Hej Izabelo! – przywitała się – Wszystko w porządku? : – Nie! – Izabela podniosła się i wtedy, widząc jej zapuchnięte oczy, dostrzec można był jak długo już płakała. – Nic nie jest w porządku! : – Nie rozumiem, o co chodzi? : – O Fineasza i Baljeeta. To takie trudne. – mówiła przez łzy. – Jestem dziewczyną Baljeeta od dwóch lat, ale wciąż kocham Fineasza. Dlaczego on wciąż mnie nie zauważa?! Dlaczego? : – Izabelo – mówiła swoim spokojny głosem Greta i jednocześnie usiadła obok Izabeli – Nie ma o czym mówić! Pogódź się z tym, że Fineasz cię nie kocha i spędź swoje życie z Baljeetem. Przecież wiesz, jak on cię kocha i ceni. Wiesz, co do on ciebie czuje. : – Tak ale ja go nie kocham. Przecież, przecież… to już dwa lata! Miałam z nim chodzić aby Fineasz w końcu mnie zauważył i odwzajemnił moje uczucie. A co mam?! Nadal chodzę z Baljeetem, mój plan nie poskutkował. – Izabela wybuchła jeszcze większym płaczem. – Nie mogę tego tak po prostu olać. Nie chcę go wykorzystywać – to przecież mój przyjaciel. : – A raczej chłopak. Ja na twoim miejscu dała bym sobie spokój z Fineaszem… : – Tak, tak – Izabela przerwała Grecie – Dla mnie to też nie miało większego znaczenia, aż do wczoraj. Baljeet zaprosił mnie na romantyczny spacer po parku. Kiedy odprowadzał mnie do domu chciał mnie pocałować usta w usta. Nie wiedziałam co robić! Po prostu uciekłam. To byłby nasz pierwszy pocałunek. : – Ty głupia! Mogłaś się całować z Baljeetem ale tego nie doceniłaś! Jak mogłaś ucie… : – Przestań! – Izabela przerwała Grecie, po czy tamta przerażona wstała. – Wcale mi nie pomagasz! Idź już! : Greta spojrzała zdumiona na Izabelę. No tak, brunetka nie znosiła jak ktoś prawił jej morały, zamiast się z nią zgadzać i jej przytakiwać oraz mówić to co chciałaby usłyszeć. Greta przerażona krzykiem Izabeli wyszła. : Dziewczyna znowu padła na łóżko. Naprawdę nie wiedziała co począć. Postanowiła zadzwonić do innej ze swoich koleżanek z zastępu ogników. Nie zwracała uwagi na to, do której numer wykręca i przypadkowo zadzwoniła do Milly. : – Halo – w słuchawce usłyszała melodyjny, młodzieżowy a zarazem kobiecy głos. :Spojrzała na swój telefon. : „ To Milly – pomyślała – Pewnie odebrała jej mama, albo jakaś jej kuzynka, czy siostra cioteczna.” : Milly miała zawsze jakiś dziwnie sepleniący głos. Dlatego Izabela stwierdziła, że to nie ona. : – Dzień dobry, czy mogę rozmawiać z Milly? : – Ależ to ja! – zawołała radośnie i ze śmiechem w słuchawce dziewczyna – To ty Izabelo? : – Tak to ja. : – Niewiarygodne że do mnie dzwonisz, nie widziałyśmy się od kiedy odeszłyśmy z zastępu ogników. : Izabela, Adyson, Ginger, Milly i Holly odeszły z zastępu ogników kiedy skończyły 11 lat. Z Katie i Gretą było podobnie, jednak one odeszły rok później, gdyż były o rok młodsze od pozostałych. : – Tak… – Izabela nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Naprawdę długo się nie wiedziały. – Czy mogłabyś mnie odwiedzić? : – Pewnie, niedługo przyjdę. – Powiedziała roześmiana dziewczyna i rozłączyła się. : W ogródku Flynn-Fletcher’ów, kiedy Fineasz i Ferb spacerowali zastanawiając się co robić, nadbiegła Fretka. :– Cudownie! Cudownie! Cudownie! – krzyczała. :- Co się stało? – zapytał Fineasz. :- Jak to „co się stało”?! Jak to „co się stało”?!! Jeremiasz przyjeżdża za trzy dni! – roześmiana dziewczyna zaczęła się kręcić po ogrodzie udając, że tańczy. – Nie widzieliśmy się przez trzy lata, od kiedy wyjechał na studia. Prowadziliśmy związek na odległość, ale wkrótce to się zmieni! Za rok kończę osiemnaście lat, Jeremiasz mi się oświadczy, pobierzemy się, będziemy mieć dwójkę dzieci – Xaviera i Amandę, i będziemy żyć długo i szczęśliwie! – mówiła radośnie. :- Ok… ale czy to warto się tak podniecać? Przecież on przejeżdża dopiero za trzy dni. – powiedział jak zawsze rozsądny Ferb. :- Oczywiście, że warto! Będę się przez te dwa dni szykować do jego przyjazdu, a na trzeci dzień wszystko już będzie perfekcyjne! :- A my ci w tym pomożemy! Ferb, wiem już co zrobimy dzisiaj! :- Akurat „pomożecie”! Nie macie pojęcia co muszę zrobić. Chłopaki nigdy nie będą dziewczynami! – powiedziała Fretka i oburzona poszła do domu. :- Czego byśmy nie zrobili ona i tak tego nie doceni. – powiedział Ferb. :- Doceni, doceni. Zobaczysz. – odpowiedział uśmiechnięty Fineasz. – Ej, a gdzie jest Pepe? : Tymczasem w kryjówce Pepe: :- Witaj agencie P! Dunderszyc wykupuje ze wszystkich kwiaciarni nasiona. Nie wiadomo co kombinuje. Może chciał założyć własną kwiaciarnię? A może wykorzystać do jakiegoś kwiato-promienio-inatora? Musisz to sprawdzić! : Pepe zasalutował. :- Powodzenia agencie P! : W domu Izabeli, zadzwonił dzwonek. :- Dzień dobry pani. – powiedziała słodkim, a zarazem kobiecym głosem trzynastolatka. :- Oj, nie wiem czy taki dobry. – odpowiedziała Vivien – Izabela jest na górze. :Zakręcona dziewczyna pobiegła na górę. Kiedy miała wejść do pokoju zawahała się. : „Tyle czasu się nie widziałyśmy – myślała – A co tam! Raz kozie śmierć!” Zachichotała i otworzyła drzwi. :- Siemka! : Izabela podniosła głowę z poduszki i ujrzała przed sobą śliczną i uśmiechniętą dziewczynę. Wiedziała że to Milly, ale nie mogła się odezwać. :- Cześć… – powiedziała po chwili. :- Co się stało? Dlaczego jesteś tak czerwona? Ty płakałaś? :- No tak… :- Ale o co chodzi? Co się stało? – powiedziała Milly i podobnie jak Greta, usiadła obok Izabeli. :- Cóż zacznijmy od początku. Od dwóch lat chodzę z Baljeetem… :- Tak, słyszałam o tym. :- … wczoraj chciał się ze mną całować… :- I co w tym złego? :- To że go nie kocham! – powiedziała Izabela i znów wybuchła płaczem, opadając na poduszkę – Chciałam z nim pochodzić, aż dotąd dopóki Fineasz by mnie nie pokochał, ale to nic nie dało, bo on wciąż mnie nie kocha. :- Taaak, powinnaś z nim zerwać. :- Co? :- Jak to "co"? Skoro nie kochasz Baljeeta, to po co masz z nim chodzić? Zakończ ten związek i zacznij nowe życie! A jeśli chodzi o Fineasza to ja Ci podpowiem jak go poderwać. – Stwierdziła Milly i mrugnęła do Izabeli, po czym tamta się do niej uśmiechnęła. : Pepe wybił szybę w oknie, a potem wpadł do klatki z roślin. :- O, witaj Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Zapewne słyszałeś o tym, że kupuje dużo nasion. Zapytasz dlaczego? Oto mój kwiato-promienio-inator! :Pepe opuścił powieki do dołu, gdyż słyszał już te słowa z ust Monograma. :- Wykorzystam go do tego, aby zamienić wszystkie budynki w okręgu trzech stanów w kwiaty, przy czym ja jedyny będę mieszał w murowanym budynku! No oczywiście mam też lokatorów, ale się na tym tylko wzbogacam, może też go rozbuduję i wynajmę więcej pokoi, nie-nieważne! Wiesz o co mi chodzi? – ostatnie zdanie było raczej twierdzeniem, niż pytaniem. : W ogródku Flynn-Fleatcherów: :- Cześć chłopaki, co dziś planujecie robić? – powiedział Baljeet, który właśnie przyszedł z Bufordem. :- Robimy Fretce niespodziankę! – odpowiedział Fineasz. :- Eee, to niewiele wyjaśnia – powiedział Baljeet. :- Cześć wam! Co słychać? – powiedziała Milly która właśnie weszła do ogrodu razem z Izabelą. :- Cześć Izabela! A ty to… Tak w ogóle, czy my się znamy? – powiedział Fineasz. :- Oh, jestem Milly. Kiedyś przychodziłam tu z Izabelą jak należałyśmy do zastępu ogników. :- O faktyczne! Wydoroślałaś! :- O, Fineasz nie przesadzaj! Mam dopiero trzynaście lat. : Kiedy Milly zagadała chłopaków Izabella pociągnęła za rękaw Baljeeta. :- Czy możemy chwilkę porozmawiać? – spytała. :- Pewnie skarbie! – odpowiedział dwunastolatek – rówieśnik Fineasza. Jedynie oni byli w takim wieku. Ferb, Buford, Izabela i Milly mieli po 13 lat. :Izabeli zrobiło się niedobrze kiedy usłyszała słowo „skarbie”. Przez chwilę miała poczucie winy, że chce zerwać z Baljeetem. Wkrótce jednak pomyślała, że już nie ma wyboru. Kiedy wyszli przed podwórko, zaczęła rozmowę: :- Słuchaj Baljeet, nie chcę cię urazić, ale nie pasujemy do siebie. :- Nie rozumiem… :- Chodzi o to, że… że… : - Że co? :- Że powinniśmy zerwać. – „Uff w końcu to z siebie wydusiłam – pomyślała” :- Co?! Ja cię kocham! :- Ale ja ciebie nie! :- Co? – powiedział zawiedziony Baljeet. :- Ja wciąż kocham Fineasza i dlatego uważam, że nasz związek nie ma sensu. :- Izabelo… ja… :- Nic nie mów, proszę! Ja naprawdę jestem smutna, co ja mówię „smutna”?! Jestem załamana! Ale… ale tak będzie najlepiej. – powiedziała i weszła na podwórko. : Baljeet słysząc to, upadł na kolana i zaczął krzyczeć: :- Nieee! :-Baljeet wszystko w porządku? – zapytał wyglądający za furtki Fineasz. :- Tak wszystko jest ok. – powiedział szybko Baljeet i wszedł na podwórko za Fineaszem, chociaż nadal był załamany słowami Izabeli. :„To dlatego uciekła kiedy chciałem ją pocałować. – pomyślał.” :„Teraz już jestem wolna. – myślała Izabela” : Tymczasem w Spółce Zło: :- A więc Pepe Panie Dziobaku zaraz odpalę mój zły kwiato-promienio-inator! No, jak tylko znajdę główny kabel zasilania. : Na podwórku Flynn-Fleatcher: :- Wiesz Ferb, jakoś dziwnie się dzisiaj czuję. – westchną Fineasz. :- A to niby dlaczego? Już nie raz robiliśmy coś dla Fretki. :- To nie chodzi o to, po prostu czuję jakby ktoś poświęcał mi za mało uwagi. :- Kto? :- Nie wiem. :- Nie powinieneś się czymś takim zamartwiać. Zaraz kończymy, pracę i zrobimy Fretce niespodziankę. – Powiedział Ferb i odszedł. Fineasz zaraz potem spojrzał na Izabelę i podbiegł do Ferba. :- To Izabela! – powiedział, a jego słowa usłyszała Milly i zatrzymała się. :- Co Izabela? – zapytał Ferb. :- To ona nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. Zawsze uważnie się przyglądała co robię, a kiedy odwróciłem się i uśmiechnąłem się do niej odwracała się zarumieniona. Brakuje mi tego. : Milly słysząc te słowa uśmiechnęła się i poszła dalej. :- O co może chodzić, Ferb? :- „O miłość” – miał już powiedzieć Ferb, ale wtem Buford zawołał: :- Skończyliśmy! :- Idę po Fretkę! – krzykną Fineasz i pobiegł do domu. :- Fineasz o co chodzi? Dlaczego związałeś mi oczy? Gdzie mnie prowadzisz? – mówiła Fretka wychodząc z domu w przepasce na oczach. Fineasz wkrótce zdjął jej opaskę i powiedział: :- Ta, dam! :Fretka ujrzała przed sobą ogromny budynek. :- No to dzwonię do mamy! :- Ale najpierw zobacz co jest w środku! – Powiedział Fineasz i wepchną ją do budynku. :- Myślisz, że jej się spodoba? – powiedziała Izabela. :- Na pewno! – odpowiedział Fineasz. :W Spółce Zło: :- Więc Pepe Panie Dziobaku zaraz ujrzysz zamieniający się okręg trzech stanów, w rośliny! :Ku zdziwieniu Dundersztyca Pepe zaatakował go, a ten nawet nie wiedział kiedy dziobak uwolnił się z pułapki. Oboje wpadli na inator Dundersztyca, niszcząc go, ale zanim to się stało wystrzelił z niego ostatni promień. Pepe uciekł ze Spółki Zło, a Heinz wykrzykną: :- A niech cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku! :W ogródku Flynn-Fleatcherów: :Promień z inatora trafił w wynalazek chłopców i wywołał deszcz kwiatów. :- Oh, zorganizowaliście nawet kwiecisty deszcz na zakończenie! – powiedziała wzruszona Fretka. Miała na sobie jasno różową sukienkę i kwiat róży we włosach. :- Czy powiedzieć jej, że zamiast kwiatów deszczowych organizowaliśmy jej zmianę fryzury? – szepną Fineasz do Ferba. :- Lepiej nie. – odpowiedział Ferb. :- A właściwie z jakiej okazji to dla mnie zrobiliście? – zapytała Fretka. :- Jeremiasz przyjeżdża za trzy dni, chcieliśmy abyś była w pełni przygotowana. – odpowiedział Fineasz. :- Jesteście najlepsi! – powiedziała Fretka i przytuliła obu braci. :Wieczór. Izabela i Milly wracały już do domu. :- Wiesz Izabelo, nasz plan może się powieść. – przerwała milczenie Milly. :- Naprawdę? :- Tak! Słyszałam jak Fineasz mówił: „To Izabela, nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. Brakuje mi tego.” :- Naprawdę? – powiedziała coraz bardziej zdziwiona, a jednocześnie wzruszona Izabela. :- Tak! :- To cudownie! – podskoczyła roześmiana. :- Odwiedzę cię jutro. Na razie! :- Cześć. – powiedziała Izabela, a kiedy Milly była już daleko, oparła się o płot i spojrzała w niebo – Wiec moje odwieczne marzenie może się jeszcze spełnić. – westchnęła. Jak oceniasz odcinek 'Fineasza i Ferba po trzynastce', pt. "Zerwanie"? bardzo dobry dobry przeciętny taki sobie słaby Linki *blog *deviantart Kategoria:Odcinki